Ready As Ever
by Erzsebeth Bathory
Summary: Ellie has a heart to heart with her future step-daughter before the big wedding. John/Ellie pairing. AU fic which takes place after season 3.


**Author's notes #1: **This is my very first attempt at writing _Chuck _fanfiction and it's based on the John/Ellie pairing (btw, I also like the canon pairing of Devon/Ellie - I just happened to be a Jellie fan even before I officially started watching the show). So this is a Jellie fic, but... Casey's not in it, only mentioned (blasphemy, I know) although his daughter is a featured character. Hopefully it will make more sense once you read the story itself. Apologizes for any OOCness that may occur because as I mentioned beforehand, this is my first attempt at a _Chuck _one-shot AU and it takes place way after season 3, so relationships between characters may change within the official series.

**Disclaimer: **_Chuck _is copyright © Josh Schwartz, Chris Fedak, and all others associated with legal rights.

* * *

"Ready As Ever"

* * *

There was a knock at the door followed by the sound of Alex McHugh's voice.

"Ellie, it's me. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Eleanor Fay Bartowski, bride-to-be for a second (and hopefully last) time, turned away from the full length mirror and said, "Come on in!"

The doorknob clicked open and Alex entered the room, though she appeared apprehensive. She wore a stunning dark blue bodice with an elegantly draped skirt accompanied with satin heels, while her hair was pulled back into a French Braid.

"Heeey," Ellie gushed as Alex closed the door and stood before her. "You look gorgeous! Has your dad seen you yet? How about Chuck and Morgan? You look so grown up." Suddenly she bit her lower lip as she thought that last part didn't sound right. "Not to say you never looked grown up because after all, you are in your twenties and a legal adult, but the way that outfit fits you…" She finally nodded with approval. "WOW."

Alex thanked Ellie for the compliment as she clasped her hands behind her back and stared at the future Mrs. John Casey. Ellie was a total knockout in her bridal dress; like Alex, she opted for a strapless gown but in a soft white color and with a sheer, flowing train that would glide across the floor with a flick of a wrist. Her dark hair was pinned up in an elegant bun as the two tiered veil behind her head complimented her lovely face.

"Speaking of WOW," Alex remarked playfully as she leaned against the wall. "John is gonna have his breath taken away when he sees you in that. Well, knowing how he is, he won't even so much as flinch - unless there's a terrorist attack - but you know he knows how pretty you look. Now _Morgan_, I can just picture him crying in mourning over this even though he's supposed to be _my _date for this occasion."

She smirked at that particular notion; after all, he was her goofy but lovable boyfriend whom Casey found to be extremely irritating to say the least. She could never stay mad at him for long. Casting her eyes downward, she fiddled with a loose thread she spotted on her dress and became serious. "Actually, that's not what I came to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Ellie stole a quick glance at the wall clock. "C'mon on, let's sit down. We have some time before the ceremony starts."

Successfully removing the pesky thread, Alex walked over to the vanity dresser where two plush seats awaited to be occupied. Ellie took a bit longer to arrive because of her gown but once she was settled, Alex began to speak.

"I just wanted to say that after all that we've been through and even though I haven't been through nearly as much as you and John have…" Her hands rested on her lap and she focused on her navy blue nail polish, as she tried to collect her thoughts. "I guess what I want to say was that… I think… you and my dad getting married is great. I don't know if I've told you this before but I'm grateful this is finally happening. You know, it's nice to get to know my dad after all of this time, even though he's missed out on my childhood, and even if I don't see him that often. I'm glad to know he's in my life now and I'm glad to see he has you. You're a good, stable person, Ellie, and I believe he needs that sort of stability in his life."

Her shoulders sagged. "I can say 'great' and 'good' and 'nice' as many times as I want and it's just not enough to describe how... well... wonderful this all really is. Knowing he'll have someone like you waiting for him, to support him, and to greet him when he comes home is something he needs."

Ellie's entire face brightened at the words. "Awww, Alex…"

The younger woman shifted her gaze back up onto the bride and for a moment, she thought Ellie was going to cry. Fortunately it didn't happen (she didn't want Ellie to ruin her makeup) so she continued. "What I truly want to say is that I'm happy you're going to become my step-mom. I can't wait for us to do the whole family thing because I hadn't really experienced that because of... well, you know..." She gradually relaxed more, loosening her hands, as she pressed onward. "I figure there will be times where my dad will be out with Chuck and Sarah saving the world and everything. But on nights where it'll be just the two of us? You and I can get together and hang out, keep each other company. Let's bring out the snacks and drinks and movies and stuff."

Ellie clasped her hands together and exclaimed, "That would be great, Alex! I can't wait! You and I are going to have so much fun! You won't be disappointed."

Alex grinned at Ellie's enthusiasm. It was no wonder John fell in love with this woman. She was such an astonishing and sincerely caring individual who could lower her father's walls and allow her to be close to him. Anyone who was within range of Ellie would be drawn to her inner strength and warmth. Alex could easily see the gentleness in her father's eyes, the muscles of his body ease, and the rare, ghost of a smile creep across his face whenever this woman was with him. Knowing he was truly happy with her made his daughter happy.

Ellie leaned forward and pulled the girl into a tender embrace, which was immediately reciprocated. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Alex. To have you as a step-daughter is more than I could ever ask for."

There was a rapid knock on the door and the sound of a knob turning. The two women drew away from one another as Chuck poked his head into the room, grinning from ear to ear when he spotted them.

"It's time to give you away, Sis! Everyone's here!"

Ellie look at Alex and beamed. "You ready?"

Alex nodded as she rose from her chair and offered her hand. "Ready as I'll ever be… _Mom."_

* * *

**Author's notes #2:** I'm not sure if I'll ever venture into full blown Jellie territory (I waited almost a month to gain the confidence to publish this), so please let me know if I've screwed up anywhere. Reviews help me grow as an aspiring author!


End file.
